


Polyglot

by sleeplittlechild



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplittlechild/pseuds/sleeplittlechild
Summary: Growing up in the Lavish Chateau, surrounded by all different walks of life, Luc turns into a sponge for languages.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Polyglot

**Author's Note:**

> Hover the cursor over the italics for a Common translation.

Marian didn’t realize it until months later how well the Brenattos had integrated themselves into life at the Chateau. Even weeks after Yeza had moved out to the local apartments, Marian obliviously set out afternoon tea every week for their standing date. Sometimes Luc would join them and Marian doted on him. If the Chateau was quiet, they would turn about the halls like they were going on a stroll through the city. Other times, Luc would tackle Bluud and the great minotaur would pretend to go down, leaving the adults a moment of no responsibilities but friendship.

It had been a long time, since Marian had called someone simply “friend.” It was a nice feeling.

Luc always beamed up at her. He had been such a frightened little thing, between her strange skin and her great horns after such a long journey. Now he would sit in her lap and touch, almost reverently over the hard ivory and the ornaments hanging off them.

“What’s this one?” A sun dangled off the end, easily bigger than his little hand.

“That’s my _Hancqo._ My mother gave it to me when I first began singing.”

Luc quirked his head. “Hands-squir?” His face puckered trying to say it and it made Marian laugh. Infernal was not the easiest to roll off an amateur tongue.

Marian cradled his face and repeated the word. “It’s a sort of...a token. Your first step into being a grown-up, when you start to work. An achievement.”

“So...like a gold star? Daddy gives me those when I work on my letters instead of going out to play.”

“Nothing very extravagant.” Yeza interjected. “Little shortbreads cut into stars, for working hard and doing a good job.” The last part was directed at his son, who rolled his eyes but nodded dutifully.

“That seems like a very good practice.” Marian added, before turning back to their little guest. “And yes, something like that.”

“Does Miss Blue Lady have one?”

In escaping Lord Sharpe, Marian hadn’t had time to commission a Hancqo for her little Sapphire. Really, she had thought of Jester working as being a long way off - she didn’t even know what she would have given her daughter. Marian fell behind her mask of serene and calm and smiled at Luc, even if it didn’t reach her eyes. “She does not, actually. I haven’t been able to make her one.”

The words tumbled around the little halfling. In a flash he was squirming in her hold and Marian helped to put him down on the floor, where he ran out the door across the hall into what had once been Jester’s play room.

It so happened that the Mighty Nein was passing through not long after. Marian had all but forgotten the exchange, wrapped up in her work and other affairs. And seeing Jester, whole and hearty, had become a sure way of vanishing any worry from her mind. Hearing that bright “Mama!” filling the halls once more made every day worth living.

That night, Marian cancels all her engagements and they hold a dinner in the audience seats. Veth reunites with her husband with hugs and kisses. But she scarce gets to pinch little Luc’s cheek before he’s running up the stairs. Veth pouts, looking to her husband with a searching eye. Yeza just pulled her towards the table with affirmations and placations.

It wasn’t but a few moments later that Luc, just as fast, came barreling down the stairs, clutching something reverently to his chest. He made a beeline for Jester’s seat and thrust his hands up at her.

“Oh! What have you made, Luc?” Jester smiled at him and took the small trinket from his palms.

“It’s for you! You’re supposed to hang it on your horns!”

‘Horns’ made Marian look from her conversation with Caduceus - and it seemed to be what caught everyone’s attention as well. Jester held a crescent moon, crudely painted a bright silver. Marian could make out a smiling face across the table, like that of Jester’s beloved “Tusktooth.” Luc had somehow found and shoved a hook eye into the top, which squished the moon a little, but gave Jester a way to attach it.

“Thank you, Luc! I love it! You made it so well!” Jester picked up the small halfling and mushed her cheek against his. Luc giggled and only pretended to protest. The laughter was infectious down the table.

“Miss Marian! Miss Marian - look! Jester has a Hancqo now!”

It was an arrow to Marian’s heart. The right passed onto her daughter, finally. The bright shining moon from her sun. The infernal that passed so fluently from the little boy she had come to love. Marian didn’t know when Caduceus had wormed a hand under hers, but she gripped it all the same with tears in her eyes. “Thank you, Luc. It’s perfect.”

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


The Mighty Nein happily took up the duty of baby-sitters to Luc when they came into town and Veth wanted a little alone time with her husband. But she was always reluctant to leave him alone with Fjord, and Fjord noticed. He watched her eyes look between the clerics or Beau and Yasha when the groups would split up between shopping and visits, seeing who could be cajoled into following Fjord along. The anxiety was so palpable, Fjord took her aside one day as Caleb was drawing the teleportation circle to Nicodranas.

Fjord summoned the Star Razor and laid it across her palms. “I promise, I will never take Luc anywhere near the ocean, until the day you explicitly ask me. And I will not do that alone - Luc will never be alone in the water.”

Veth felt the tears in the back of her throat. She had to swallow over them a few times before she could speak. “Thank you, Fjord, for taking this so seriously.” She kicked him in the shin, so softly and without intent, just to break the tension of the moment. Fjord chuckled.

When they split up that trip, Luc took one of Fjord’s big fingers in his grip and dragged him (as much as a four year old can drag a full grown Half-Orc man, which was a lot considering) through the streets of Nicodranas. To Fjord’s surprise, they ended up in front of a bakery. He would’ve thought this was more of Jester’s terrain than his.

He was even more surprised to see two orcs behind the counter.

“Hello, _Oti!_ Hello, _Ati!_ _Cava Ais?_ ” Luc called as soon as the door opened.

It seemed to be a couple working the shop together, filling the shelves and rolling out the dough. They turned in unison and smiled at the halfling - familiar and warm, like this was a common occurrence. Their tusks were long, but carefully managed that they didn’t puncture like Professor Waccoh - Fjord even thought he saw a glint of gold around the woman’s tusk. They were so proud of them.

“Ah, _Minba!_ _Ben, Ben_ \- how is your _Adta_?” Their accent was thick, heavy with the same drawl Fjord had grown up with in the Coast, intertwined with Orcish is a way Fjord had never found natural.

Luc had, though. “Mom’s back in town! They’re having a date today!” Luc cocked his head. “What is ‘Mom’ in Orcish?”

“ _mta, Minba. Amta._ ” It was at that moment the man caught Fjord’s eye. “But your friend could teach you that, _An? Cava Ais, Ogima?!_ ”

The question was asked in a booming voice, warm and inviting. Laughter bubbled out of Fjord before he could think about it. “ _Stoy, Njor_ ”

The woman laughed along with him, sidling up next to her husband. “So formal - relax! A Ogima of little one is our Ogima. Ah, but look at you - _fúsclo, fúsclo - ani pan._ Starving boy - we must get you fed.”

Fjord pressed a hand against his stomach. He’d always grown up, teased about being the skinny orc boy. Joining the Mighty Nein had made that teasing more jovial and less antagonistic, but he had worked hard for the sculpting that he had. The concern the woman expressed about being too muscular...it felt nice. He didn’t have to have abs of steel - he just had to be.

“Now, what can we get for you, Minba? We don’t have any _bondi_ du per today, but we do have some lovely _tor-bollo._ ” The woman pointed down the shelves, where Fjord could see bread buns in the shape of a turtle. Jester would love them.

Fjord stood back in shock as Luc rattled off a large order, his mouth gliding over each Orcish delight with ease. What words he didn’t know, the couple happily provided. Fjord ventured once up to the counter. He pointed at a row of powdered breading. He remembered them from the few happy memories of the orphanage. “What are these called?”

“‘Ros. Have you never had them?’ The man asked.

“Not in many years, and they were just ‘Spiced Bread’ when I was young.”

“ _A, ij, ij._ It is a delicacy! Every child gets ‘Ros for their name day. Were you not raised with Orcs, Ogima?” Fjord shook his head, pushing to keep his smile amiable and not sad. “You get some today - how many?” Fjord floundered for a second, to refuse on the tip of his tongue. But it had been long since he’d eaten the treat. Instead, he held up two fingers and tried not to giggle as the man slid the tray out. (Fjord could hear him grumbling in Orcish words perhaps a bit too vulgar for little Luc.) “Alright, that -” The man added the ‘Ros to an already hefty bag. “Is two gold _orovos_ , Minba.”

Fjord was already pulling his coin purse out from his armor when Luc shouted, “No, No, Captain Fjord! You are my guest, and the guest doesn’t pay!” Luc recited it like he had heard it many, many times (and no doubt from Miss Marian, also.) Fjord watched amused when Luc pulled out a small coin purse of his own. Luc’s little feet walked up to the counter. “Us.” He pulled out one gold coin. “Das.” And another.

The woman cooed at him. “You speak so well, Minba. So smart - you keep studying, An? Grow up and be a great student.” Her massive form leaned over and tussled Luc’s hair, who beamed under the praise.

Fjord couldn’t help smiling either. He took the bag from the man, giving a heartfelt “ _Gras_ ” even as Luc insisted he would carry it himself. Instead, Fjord fished out the two sticks of ‘Ros and offered that as a compromise.

He would definitely come back to this bakery, next they were in Nicodranas.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Marian had noticed when her role with the Brenattos shifted into that of a patron - and all on her own accord, of course. When Yeza had mentioned at tea he was starting on Luc’s education, she insisted on providing all the books the boy could need - and then the ones he wanted on top of that. It took no time at all to develop an entire curriculum for the boy.

Yeza was more than capable of teaching maths and sciences - although chemistry was a far, far off lesson. (Yeza placated Luc’s pouting with baking cookies and making sensory packets he could squish to his heart’s desire.) The basics of writing and spelling were split between them, with Marian a little more adept at explaining grammar. When Luc started poking at the piano on Marian’s stage, she swept him in her lap and explained the basics of a scale. They both agreed that whenever Jester visited next, she would be his art tutor.

But Luc was an avid reader. The quiet moments Yeza had about the apartment, when Luc wasn’t hiding in the rafters with his crossbow, where when he was bundled in the corner, buried in blankets, diving headfirst into a book. History, Religion, Zoology, Science - any book was viable so long as Luc picked up after himself and promised to ask if something confused or frightened him. And he asked so many questions, always happy to talk about the newest thing he learned. Marian and Yeza had agreed to be honest with their “I don’t know’s”, because that meant that Luc would keep searching for answers. He was a sponge, always searching for new knowledge.

When Jester sent a message saying they would be home in a week, Luc started squirming. Squirming in that way that had evolved past wanting to climb off his seat into a plan forming in his head.

The next day, Luc asked Marian for books with Zemnian Fairy Tales. Marian couldn’t say no to him.

Veth showered her boy with kisses the moment she burst through the apartment door. Luc dropped from the ceiling into her arms and the little family laughed, happy to be reunited.

Caleb watched awkwardly from the side until he was noticed. Yeza coaxed him into eating dinner with them, despite the tiny living space. Luc wrapped both hands around his one adult hand and tugged until Caleb said yes. They were having Beef Stroganoff, anyway, and the smell was making Caleb’s stomach gurgle.

Afterwards, with many helpings in a happy stomach, Caleb was fighting through the food coma to make his excuses. The sun had long set - Veth and Yeza had opened a bottle of Lionett wine (a late house-warming present from Beau) to end the night with. He should be getting to bed.

That was when Luc appeared, like a Blink Dog or a Frumpkin, at his chair. “Come on, Mr. Caleb!” He announced. He took Caleb’s hand in his again and led him to a corner of the apartment absolutely stuffed with blankets. Luc motioned for Caleb to sit first, which he did obligingly. Luc fussed, getting the blankets to just the perfect level of comfy before plopping in Caleb’s lap - perhaps ostensibly ignoring the “Oof!” that came out of Caleb.

Caleb adjusted himself so that Luc and he were sitting comfortably, meanwhile Luc was situating the big book in his own lap. Just as Caleb was reaching for it, Luc was opening to a bookmarked page. A familiar etching stared back at Caleb - the etching of a small boy, staring out of a window.

“ _Es war einmal ein kleiner Junge mit seiner Mutter in einem kleinen Haus am Rande eines großen weißen Waldes…_ ”

Caleb bit his lip to keep the tears in his heart and off his face. Luc read slowly and carefully, full of purpose in this new language. But he didn’t stutter awkwardly - the words flowed through him easily. When Luc found a word difficult, he stopped and turned up to Caleb expectedly, who provided for Luc to repeat and continue. He has been practicing Caleb thought, as he listened intently to a story he had not heard for many years.

The storybook was a different edition than Caleb had grown up with, or that he kept in the tower. There were new illustrations that Luc made sure Caleb could see and Caleb thanked him every time. They were in black and white, but it was no less whimsical to see the little boy dancing with the cats. Caleb was tempted to cast Minor Illusion over the drawings, but no - he would save that for next time.

“ _Er legte es auf seinen Kopf, lächelte, hob seine Fersen auf und begann leise, seinen Weg zurück nach Hause zu tanzen. Das Ende._ ” Luc closed the book and turned in Caleb’s arms to beam up at him. “It’s a very pretty story, ja? Mr. Caleb.”

Caleb’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much. He cupped Luc’s cheeks in his hands. “Yes it is. And you read it very well.”

“Miss Marian says that the best way to understand other cultures is to experience them firsthand.” Luc, just as carefully as he read the book, recited the words from memory.

“Well, Miss Marian is a very wise woman.” Caleb squeezed Luc close in a hug before pulling him into standing. “Come, let’s get you ready for bed.”

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Yasha had found small children terrifying for a while, since she had grown up amongst the tribe. Not that she was scared of them, but more scared for them. The mothers of the tribe had kept their young away from her, maintaining that she was too rough, too strong to handle the babes. Then she came to the Empire and the children shied away from her on sight (or burst into crying). Even Toya had kept next to Kylre amongst meal times.

Babies were just so tiny, so fragile - Yasha sometimes worried she would break them just by looking at them.

Putting Luc on her shoulders was easier. He was up and away from anything that could hurt him, and all she needed to do was stand still so he didn’t bonk into any walls. Added bonus was that Luc loved being tall.

While the Nein regaled Yeza about their latest jaunt around the globe, with Jester embellishing about the beauties of Tal’Dorei, Yasha felt Luc pick up her hair. As she focused on the sensations and the movements, it made her smile to realize he was braiding her hair. Yasha pulled one of her lower braids between her fingers, giving Luc a ribbon to secure the end of it. Luc happily accepted it.

As Yasha focused harder, she heard Luc singing quietly.

_ Kepsu, Kepsu, Kepsu-nim  
Ahn-cthu elli fan tsru  
Kapka, Kapka, Kapka-mon  
Fekthu peshu ashuhu ssnaj-vu _

Yasha laughed. She hadn’t heard the rhyme since she was a child, learning to speak with the Skyspear and other hunters. The first happy lesson she could remember.

She squeezed Luc’s little ankles. He giggled above her, so Yasha pretended to nibble at his toes. Luc squirmed, trying to get away and laughing all the time. Yasha worried he would fall, but only for a moment. She had him - she would hold him safe.

They sang together, quietly and growing louder and louder.

_ Kepsu, Kepsu, Kepsu-nim  
Ahn-cthu elli fan tsru  
Kapka, Kapka, Kapka-mon  
Fekthu peshu ashuhu ssnaj-vu _

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Caduceus was so grateful, coming back to Nicodranas from jumping place to place to place to place, that Marian had asked him to plant a garden, just at the edge of the Chateau. Everyday he missed the Blooming Grove and even the small little sanctuary on top of the Xhorhaus. Getting his hands in dirt was a balm to his homesickness.

Having company, even more so.

“What’re you doing?” Little Luc asked, sitting next to him.

“I’m tilling the earth.” He said. “So that new things can grow here. Where is your mother?”

“Mommy and Daddy are joining Miss Marian and Miss Blue Lady for tea. I wasn’t hungry, so they told me I could play outside. Where are your seeds? You need seeds to make things grow.”

“I have seeds in my pocket. But the ground is too hard - there will be no room for the water to reach, or for the roots to spread.”

“Hm.” Luc moved a little closer to the dirtbed, squatting on his haunches. “What’s that?”

Caduceus moved his head to see what Luc was pointing at. “Oh - hello there.” Very carefully, Caduceus scooped up the dirt where a worm friend was sluggishly making their way through. “This is a worm.”

“Do you need to get rid of it?” Luc, with big brown eyes that reminded Caduceus of Veth’s when she was a goblin. “Edith always made angry faces when she found worms in her garden.”

“Well, when they eat away at your plants, sometimes. But we need their help now - they help move the earth where we want them. And they’re not causing any trouble.” Caducues lowered his hands that Luc could get a better look. Luc watched the body squish and expand over Caduceus’s big fingers. He started giggling and said that it moved weird. “That it does.” Caduceus laughed too and put it back in the soil, where it burrowed away out of sight.

“Can I help?”

Caduceus observed the boy. His clothes weren’t fineries that Veth would probably be particularly upset about. “One moment.” Caduceus leaned his frame to the side where his cloak lay against his pack. “Sit your knees on here so you don’t get grass stains on your pants.” Luc stayed still while Caduceus set it down.

“What do I do?”

“Just stick your hands in and pull. We want the ground below to come up and what’s above to go down.” Caduceus remembered the stories and lessons that Cornelius instilled in the Grove, how it all tied back to their duties and the Wildmother. But Caduceus reckoned that would all be lost on Luc, who stopped listening after ‘stick your hands in.’

Luc was a natural. He didn’t shy away from the dirt, nor did he go so aggressive that the whole practice was a waste. Caduceus was proud of the boy, and of himself for passing on his father’s trade.

He hadn’t realized he was singing till he was joined in chorus. Luc didn’t know the Giant Hymn, but that didn’t stop him from following along, echoing the sounds just a moment behind hearing them. Caduceus beamed down at him and slowed down, letting Luc listen closely and repeat. The old song turned into a round - Caduceus thought it worthy of the Wildmother’s finest temples.

When Veth came outside with her arm wrapped around Yeza’s, Caduceus was showing Luc how he could dig holes for seeds using his knuckles. Luc ran up to his mother with dirt caked in his knuckles and under his fingernails and smooshed his face in her dress. “Mommy! Mommy! Mr. Clay showed me how to garden today! Can we make a garden at the loft, too? There can be sunflowers, and succulents, and spider plants and - ”

“Hold on, son!” Yeza passed a hand through Luc’s thick curls, laughing as much as he was admonishing. “We probably can’t make a garden as big as the Chateau’s…”

“But a nice window box would probably spruce up the place.” Veth finished, an old habit that picked up right where it left off at her husband’s side. “Caduceus might know which herbs and specimens you could keep at the apartment, so you don’t run out as often.”

Caduceus could see that look in Yeza’s eyes, a look that was shared in all the Brenattos, of a plan forming behind the Halfling man’s eyes. “It would be my pleasure, Miss Veth. It’s been a while since I’ve gotten my hands dirty.” Almost a little self consciously, Caduceus dusted his hands together. “Your son is a natural - a green thumb.”

Luc cocked his head to the side. “What does that mean?”

“He means you’re gonna grow a lot of beautiful things, baby.”

“Oh.” Luc was content with the praise, then confused. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, his brow furrowing deeper and deeper as his eyes went crossed. “How do you say “Thank you” in….what were we singing?”

“Giant.” Caduceus stumbled over the word, caught off guard. “Thank you is _‘Mēy’_ ”

Luc repeated it like a native

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


As Luc grew, there was one thing that always captured his attention that he was not able to find in books and studies - magic. He would watch Jester dance for her mother in a double-act with herself, sparkling fireworks accentuating every gesture cast from Mr. Caleb. Caduceus would stick a hand in his father’s garden box and verdant swirls would lift the leaves to a cheery position. When his mother told him stories before bed, sometimes she would change her face into each character. But those were for only extra-special nights, or else “the trick would get old” she said. Luc didn’t think that was possible.

When Luc said he wanted to learn, as always, Marian insisted on handling everything. So imagine the Nein’s surprise when Yussa and Wensforth came to the Chateau for tea.

Veth insisted on Caleb sitting in on the lessons as well. She crafted it like Caleb would receive benefit from the tutoring as well, but between the horror stories of the Soltryce and Yussa’s usual aire of disinterest in non-magic folk, having her best friend only a message-distance away made her feel better about going on a day trip with Yeza as Luc paid rapt attention.

When they returned, bellies full of wonderful food and hearts filled with love, Veth found Caleb and Yussa taking tea with Marian. “Luc is playing with Wensforth in the Garden.” Caleb pointed. Veth patted him on the arm in thanks - she knew her boy had been watching her boy from the window the whole time.

Opening the door, Veth felt her heart seize just a small bit at the rhyme drifting in.

“ _Causcu, Causcu, Causcu drobě kham?_ ” Wensforth, a piece of cloth tied around his eyes, turned in a circle and reached out at random.

Meanwhile, the laughing Luc lunged side to side to avoid the long goblin claws. “ _Crem!_ ” He replied in Goblin. Wensforth spun around in the direction of his voice and lunged. Luc dodged just in time, scrambling between Wensforth’s legs to get away. And the rhyme began again.

Veth hated Goblin. Hated the taunts the others in her clan had spat at her. Hated the insults that crept into her long, long ears at night when they wouldn’t let her sleep. Hated the way it made her teeth gnash when she had to speak it.

She had never heard it so...playfully.

Like...it was just another language.

“Mommy! Mommy!” Luc waved at her across the garden. Veth realized she had been standing in the doorway for a good five minutes. Wensforth straightened up (not that much taller than Luc, actually) and tilted his head in greeting. Veth put on a smile and joined them, where Luc (as was his fashion) barrelled into her. “Have you come to play with us?”

“Mr. Caleb advised that we take a small break, so Luc could stretch his legs. So I taught him a game I learned in my clan.”

“Mr. Forth goes around saying “ _Causcu drobě kham_ ” which means ‘What is the Naughty Goblin going to eat” and you have to shout out foods. And if he catches you, then he eats you instead!” Luc was flushed with exercise, with no sign of slowing down anytime soon. (It would probably be a pain to put him down for a nap, but he’d also probably sleep right through to supper.)

“Really? And what foods have you learned so far?”

Luc, in his mother’s arms, re-oriented himself to bring up his fingers. " _Crem, Aps, Lep, Män,_ and…” His mouth formed around the word, like he knew it, but what still figuring out how the sound of it worked.

Veth watched a few times very intently. “ _Spovymk?_ ” She offered.

Luc’s eyes got big and bright. “Mommy, you know Goblin! Come, come - you’ve got to play with us!” Luc pulled Veth closer to Wensforth, who was already re-situating the blindfold.

“Only if you want to, Miss.”

The look in Luc’s eyes made saying ‘No’ impossible. Veth had never had so much fun shouting Goblin at the top of her lungs. Nor had she realized how much she missed it.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By the time Luc was 21, he was fluent in 8 languages, a proficient student in history, mathematics, sciences, and literature, and a damn good shot with a crossbow. He could even cast advanced cantrips. When her son said he wanted to apply for the Cobalt Soul, Veth wanted to cry from pride.

He was a little older than the other incoming students, but Veth had insisted that he wait. Seeing two of her best friends lose their childhoods to such great institutes of higher learning made Veth reluctant to send off her baby so soon. If any of the Nein thought she might be making up for lost time, none of them ever mentioned it.

Expositor Lionett was there when Luc entered the Port Damali Reserve. Her home was in Rexxentrum, but she was a free-spirit. Besides which, she had promised Veth to see him in. Luc was happy to see a familiar face.

Beau gave him the full tour, including some places that not everyone knew about - in case he wanted to get away for a little bit. Luc was very appreciative. He knew that there would be a lot of new pressures, a lot of new things that he would have to learn and memorize. As his face paled, Beau put her arm around him. “I’ll only be a call away. Promise.”

“Thank you, Ms. Beau.”

They met again after lunch, after Luc had received all the information he needed about being a new recruit - including his classes. Beau laid the paperwork between them. Luc would take pages and file them away as Beau explained each one.

When they landed on the list of languages provided, Beau looked at Luc with a raised eyebrow.

Luc told her he’d like to learn Dwarvish. Beau thought she could cry.


End file.
